s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Spikeman/@comment-64.114.197.97-20181214191034
Once there was a planet named Enatra (En-e-tra) and a Enatranian kid named Jack and he is 12 years old. His most favorite thing to do was play with his father and his name was Bill. They liked to play super hero maker and make super hero ideas. Three months later, a big meteor came and crashed into Enatra. Tons of aliens and monsters came from the meteor! 80 axetruls, (Enatra police) including jacks father, came and fought the monsters and the aliens. Most of the axetruls survived but one of them was Jack’s father who didn’t! Jack was sad and wanted to be like his father, a hero. Five years later, Jack never forgot that he wanted to be like his father, so he did some training with a punching bag. When he was punching the bag, he noticed a hole in the bag, he punched on a different side and another hole soon appeared. Soon the whole bag had holes. He tried a different bag this time, he just poked it and another hole came. When he got home he asked his mother, “why when I punch or poke a punching bag it gets a hole?” asked Jack. “Your father kept this a secret.” “But why?” “Because for your safety.” Explained Jacks mother. Chapter 2 The planet of peace Soon after that Jack thought to him self “I finally can be like my father. But first I my powers need to learn to control them.” So Jack came up with a name for a superhero “maybe Thornguy, maybe Clawclaim, I know...” “what?” said Jacks mother. “I was going to say Spikeman.” He said "Oh That is a perfect name!” After that another invasion came! Jacks Mother suggested “this is a good time to use your powers!” so Jack did. Jack was pretty good. They won again but Jack was hit unconscious... To be continued… Chapter 2 The planet of peace part 2 Jack was at the hospital he found himself on a bed so he got up and went to a bathroom to wash himself. When he looked in the mirror he saw a big scar on the side of his head he thought to him self. “That must have been a huge alien.” His mother came into the room and said, “Are you alright?” “I’m fine mother. I’m fine” “You don’t look fine.” Said his mother. “Jack you should get some more rest. Okay?” “Okay” Chapter 3 The bloody day After Jacks rest a blood sun started and Jack never saw a blood sun before “What’s a blood sun?” asked Jack “A blood sun is a type of sun that only comes every 800 years and summons creatures from the dead! This is a good time to use your powers!” When Jack was fighting he learned a new power it was that he could turn in to a spike-golem… Jack didn’t know what to do but fight before the blood sun was over Jack turned back to normal and they won. Chapter 4 Smoke of signals After that horrid battle Jack thought that he could discover different planets and help different space creatures so first he went to planet Cryo this planet is really cold and has evil fire abomination demons called “The Chaos Clan” Jack turned in to the spike-golem and “Drade The Nature defender” A new friend the Jack saved in space. They now fight The Chaos Clan. …To be continued… What will they do?! Chapter 5 The Last Galaxy During Jake and Drades fight, something terrible was happening at Enatra! Kragent the water sorcerer was flooding Enatra, and the whole galaxy! Jacks mother really hoped Jack was fine but she first had to get to the Space ship to find out. Part 2 The Smoke of signals The Chaos Clan has 10 Archers 15 Warriors and 20 Mages plus The Grand Fire lord they Won but the clan captured Drade after the battle a pouch of smoke appeared it had letters on it and it spelt some words it spelt “You Have the Power…” Chapter 6 5 Days till The Night When Jack read it, he got confused. “What does this mean?” He thought to himself soon after Jack wanted to save Drade because She saved Jack one time where he was stuck in a metal tube that was 10cm thick but Jack wasn’t able to change to his golem form because he was squished. So Drade used her grassed blade to save him. So that’s why Jack wants to save her first Jack has to get the chaos ship. Jack remembered a temple called “The Catastrophe Temple” It has the leap shield which you are able to jump extremely high when you dash in to an enemy. But he had to get there somehow. Jack knew a way but forgotten where it was. Suddenly it was morning but it was just 8:52 pm and the sun was just about to set. “What the” Jack said to himself. After 5 days, he finally was about to sleep because it was night but Jack didn’t want to sleep he didn’t want to rest he didn’t want to yawn he wanted to save Drade! Chapter 7 The 3 Main Elements Jack found an element it was at the Hero’s Mountain it was the Nature Element Drade’s favorite Jack remembered how to get to The Catastrophe Temple he first had to get 2 of 3 main elements Jacks favorite one is the Wind Element but it’s not a main one. Jack needs to find the next elements he knows where one of them is… at the “Under world” which had the Fire Element. Jack first has to get there somehow. Jack was on Hero’s Mountain and saw a portal it only opens up every once in 20years. Jack had to go in it he knows there is an element in there when he went in there he saw a dead body in there! He could tell other people came “where is the…” Jack found the Fire Element! Jack was so happy he found it. “But it can’t be this easy.” When Jack was walking to the element a huge fire demon appeared! “You thought it would be easy” said the demon “no…I didn’t. Jack changed in to his Spike-golem and fought the demon. Chapter 8 The Lost Element When Jack was fighting the demon, he remembered something. He remembered that he could surround himself in a thorn-ball that he could run in. He started chasing the demon the demon tried to break the ball with. “THE CHAIN”, He tried and tried but he could not break the ball. Soon after the fight the demon changed in to portal hole with in it, the face of a demon ruler that goes by the name Scark Scark is the 3rd demon that has skulls around his waist and a dust cloak. Jack jumped though the portal but… he ended up in his house. H…how? He said confused. He tried to run but he fell, tumbled and rolled. He saw his dad happy and laughing he wanted to say hi but he could now be able to do that he was still falling he knew this was a dream but his dad saw him and said no this is not a dream. Y…Yes this is. He said, suddenly his dad turned to a demon its Scark! “MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” He said crazily. “Finally, we meet”. Jack woke up and was in a death Chamber “you’re awake, phew I thought you would never get up.” someone said. “Who are you?” said Jack. We are the “Marine Team” we have 27 members. (Zara, Rylee, Alora, Aliya, Cole, Brandon, Connor, Andjelina, Ajmer, Shaan, Hannah, Easton, Logan L, Mattias, Keegan, Alexander, Devin, Richard, Inderveer, Georgia, Alex, Maya, Reija, Logan TS, Adam, Snow, and Charlie). “Nice Team” Said Jack “Thanks” Said Mattias. “Where is your leader?” “He died in a battle of darkness… his Name was Eric Henderson he was the strongest of us all. His weapon was a golden metal Battle Axe. But Scark Has Taken over him and he has died now he has captured us and we are weak without our leader.” said Easton “no you guys are not weak you are strong and powerful and you can destroy this Demon King!” Jack Said Strongly “do you have powers?” they asked “I do actually” Jack said “what are they?” Shaan asked him “I can transform in to a spike-monster, I can Shoot spikes, I can make a thorn ball and run in it, I can make spiked fists, and more. “can you get us out of here maybe get us out of here?” they all asked “ok but how?” “use all your powers at once?” Snow asked kindly “I never thought of that” Jack said. They were amazed watching Jack do it! “Wait!” “What?” Cole Said “you are Warriors, right?” “Yes, so?” “Why can’t you?” Just break out of here you are strong and mighty, right?” “Yes, we could, but our weapons are gone” “I know but Shaan can break us out of here he looks very tall and strong” they thought of a plan to get out “Can you just do the power combining and break us out?” Brandon and Keegan Asked “Fine ill, do it but I need to be protected after I need to regenerate my powers” Jack said. They watched him and were cheering him on. “shhhh” he said don’t yell to loud you would wake up Scark and the guards. They broke out and woke the guards and Scark “GET THEM!!!” Scark Said loudly “Shhhh” said Eric’s Angel, Scark and the guards suddenly fell asleep “What the…” said Connor. “Who cares?” said Logan TS “Their fast asleep.” Chapter 9 Eric’s Angel and Hope After they snuck out “Wait” said Jack “What's wrong Jack?” asked Rylee “I hear a voice” “We don’t” they said “Its sounds like Drade” “Who’s Drade?” asked Aliya “Drade is my Friend, she is very powerful” Jack said “But who is she?” they asked “She is a very powerful nature guardian she has grass, nature, and healing powers” “Cool” said Keegan “It’s like a video game” Said Logan TS “Hahaha. It’s not.” Said Jack. They had an idea “Guys we should really help Jack” said Logan TS “yup.” said Alex. “Jack where do you think Drade is?” asked Shaan “I don’t know but follow me” Jack said “ok” they said. Jack heard Drade Singing calm and quiet. Scark knew Drade could get out of the death chamber so he put her in a laser resistant one. “Drade where are you?” “Jack is that you?” asked Drade “It's me, Drade” said Jack “where are you Drade?” “Over here, The Chaos Clan took me to Scarks Underworld Kingdom” “I know I was taken here to” Jack Helped Drade get out “Have you met these warrior kids?” asked Jack “I have and there so cute” “Oh Ya!” said Mattias. Drade gave Jack a hug After they got out. The Marine Team Found their weapons “Yes! My sword and war hammer” said Logan TS happily “here are you weapons” said Jack “Drade” “yes Jack?” “Lets go back to Enatra.” Chapter 10 The Galaxy of Water While they adventrue back to Enatra they could see a space ship, and in it they could see Jacks mother “Look! Its my mother! You need to meet her.” Jack thought to him self “why was she in a space ship?” They also saw lots of other Enatra Civilians. After Jack’s Mother got in There space ship Jack asked “why were you in a space ship?” “Kragent has flooden Enatra. And only you can stop him with your powers and new friend, whats your friends name?” “Im Drade the Nature defender, nice to meet you Jacks mother.” “Nice to meet you too, if Kragent haven’t of flooded Enatra you would really like Enatra so much it has mushrooms, plant pods, flowers, water gushers, Rainbow Revers, electric flowers! But now it’s all gone.” She ended sadly. “Not if we can help!” Said Jack “We can fight Kragent and other evil water breathers and save our Planet… Our Home.” While they flew to the Zyber Galaxy They Saw Tons of water and in it was, “Kragent!” Shouted Drade “No that’s just mutant squid” “isn’t Kragent a mutant squid?” “yes but way larger and more tentacles” “Now theres Kragent” said Jacks Mother They turnd the Space ship in to water mode. After They went in to the water they went inside of Kragent to Destroy His Water Core That Creates all the water... Later they found hardly any water in Kragent at all, but what they did find was the Water Element